


Hotel Shenenigans

by NiamsPotato



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Implied Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamsPotato/pseuds/NiamsPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OT3 being forced to share one big bed, presumably in a hotel room. Person C is the first to fall asleep. Person B rolls over to Person A and imitates cuddling. Cuddling leads to kissing, and maybe more. How much do Person A and Person B get away with before Person C wakes up? (Bonus points if C wakes up and joins them or A and B get away with it all while C sleeps soundly.) Found this on otpprompts on tumblr, and thought it would be fun to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Shenenigans

"Ah man, there's only one bed! A king-size bed, but.. it's just one bed!" Louis whined, as he dropped his luggage on the floor.

"You were in charge of our living arrangements Louis, why didn't you say there were three of us, and and that we needed three beds?" Liam interjected.

"And what were _you_ supposed to do, Liam?!"

Niall, sensing this could get out of hand, and he really, _really_ could use a good night sleep without Louis and Liam bickering. "Look, let's just do 'rock paper scissors' to see who has to sleep in the middle? No big deal, we're all grown ups, aren't we?"

"I know you and I are grown up, but not him! He's the biggest and oldest child there ever was in the entire universe of all universes." Liam snaps.

"I'll have you know I am older than the two of you Therefore, I am more grown up than you two!" Louis snaps back.

"Guys, please. I have a friggin' headache, and your shoutin' match doesn't help. Now, 'rock, paper scissors' for the poor guy who most probably has to sleep in the middle?" Niall croaked, holding his head in his hands, wanting nothing more than his head to stop throbbing.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything? Painkillers? Water? Do you need to lie down? Do you need the room dark? I can turn off the lights and ...." Liam started rambling, looking panicked by each question.

"No, 'm fine, Liam. Just need a good night sleep, 's all. And I want to know the sleeping arrangements. One of us have to sleep in the middle, and if I have to sleep in the middle .... I don't know if I can do that." Niall sighed.

"I can do it, you know, Niall. You just had to say so," Louis shrugged. "We don't need childish games as 'rock paper scissors' to settle it."

" _I'll_ sleep in the middle. An entire earthquake could be going on, and you'd sleep through it. If Niall gets sick, and I'm not next to him, how am I supposed to help him? You'd never help him, and you know it." Liam said, as it was obvious to both Louis and Niall that Liam had to sleep next to Niall. Obviously not, by the stares and glares he got. "What?"

"You know what, I can take care Niall. I do a better job of taking care of him than you, anyway!" Louis shouted.

"You know what guys? Why, _why_ can't we do the 'rock paper scissors'? Why do every little sentence you cough up have to end up in a screaming match with you two? And take care of me? I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself, you know. Both of you. So shut up, because when I count to three, we're going to do the 'rock paper scissors' and then I am going to bed, because I've got a splittin' headache."

"Fine," Louis mumbled.

"Okay," Liam whispered.

"Alright then. One, two, three." Niall and Louis picked rocks, whereas Liam picked scissors.

"Liam, you're in the middle. I take the right side, Lou, so you're on the left."

"But I.." Louis said, but Niall gave him a glare.

"I sleep on the right side, Lou. Let me at least have a good night sleep, for once! And the two of you can be uncomfortable - for once!" Niall shouted the last bit, before he picked out his toothbrush, toothpaste and dental floss and his shaving cream and razor, and went to the bathroom and slammed the bathroom door.

 

xXxXxX

 

It didn't take long for Louis to start snoring and fidget every two seconds. The night was uncomfortable as hell. Liam was not used to sleep in the middle, and Louis was, a very restless sleeper, much like he himself was. No wonder Niall hated sleeping in the middle. Maybe they should've taken turns, but Niall always took the middle before he could even suggest it - and he had thought about it. He honestly had. He almost gave out a girly scream when he felt an arm snake around his stomach. The horrible part was that he didn't know if it was Louis or Niall.

"Hmm.. Can't sleep?" Niall murmured, softly.

"No.." Liam whispered softly back, turning slighly over, so that he was facing Niall.

"Sorry for hurtin' your feelings, Payno. Jus' my head.. y'know?"

"You- you didn't hurt my feelings, Nialler."

"Of course I did. I know you Payno, every little bit of ya."

"Do you know why you have a headache?" Liam murmured.

"Yeah.. Haven't had the old 'rub and tug' for ages, and the actual ... you know, for even longer than that."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'll let you try and get some sleep." Niall murmured again, his hot breath hitting Liam's ear, as well as his cheeks, before Niall turned around, leaving Liam's stomach feeling hot and cold at the same time.

 

xXxXxX

 

Louis' snoring became louder as the night and clock ticked away, making it impossible for Liam to fall asleep. Besides, it wasn't all Louis' fault that Liam couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about what Niall had said, and well, it sort of made his downstairs compartment feel slightly ... hard and uncomfortable. Thinking about ladies seemed to do the trick just fine, though, but still, sleep wouldn't come to him.

"Niall..?"

"Hmm...?"

"I can't sleep..." Liam knew that he sounded like a whiney baby.

"Liam, 's two thirty in the mornin'.."

"Can we cuddle? Maybe ...?"

"Come here, then.."

Liam snuggled closer to Niall, and breathed in his unique 'Niall-ness' smell. It seemed to calm him down somewhat, even Louis' snoring wasn't bothering him that much anymore. But that was all thanks to Niall. Liam knew he had to pay him back for being such an amazing best friend.

"Wha's up, Payno?" Niall yawned a little, and Liam did feel bad. Niall hadn't had much sleep, and he was depriving him from his precious sleep, but ...

"Nothin'.. just thinkin' about.. stuff."

Niall sighed, as he turned around, and got even a little closer to Liam. Laying on his arm, and playing with his hair a little. And then he softly played with Liam's chest hair. Liam couldn't help the big smile on his face. This was practically heaven, having Niall on his arm. Playing with his hair and then his chest hair. Liam really wanted to reapy Niall's kindness in playing with his hair too.

Liam saw that Niall had his eyes closed, and his hair petting/playing had come to a stop for a few second, he didn't realise how kissable Niall's lips looked, or just how plain beautiful Niall looked. He wondered how Niall would react if he just... gently pecked his lips.

There was no secret that Liam always had been protective of Niall. Just because there was just something about Niall. He was beautiful, plain and simple. He was funny, caring, nice, honest and trustworthy too, just among the few of many wonderful qualities that the Irishman had. There was so secret that Liam was smitten, and maybe just a little bit in love with Niall. He was certain that Louis had the same feelings about Niall as well, and Niall always seemed to laugh that little bit extra whenever Louis did or said something.

"Payno.. I can hear ya worryin' from 'ere," Niall murmured, as he snuggled closer to Liam's chest, bumping their knees softly together.

"Sorry, just.. thinking"

"Wha're you thinkin' 'bout?" Niall yawned, looking up at Liam with big blue eyes.

"Well.. you." Liam whispered.

"Me? Wha' 'bout me?" Niall yawned.

"Umm.. your.. 'rub and tug' problem?" Liam blushed a little.

Niall gave a small snort of laughter. "You're thinking about that, Liam? Umm, why?"

"Dunno.. I-I c-could maybe, l-like h-help y-you? With th-that, I mean?"

"You can help? With my 'rub and tug' problem?" Niall sounded nothing like the Niall Liam knew, but then again, he'd just offered to have some sort of intimacy/sex thing with his best friend/crush.

"I just.. I.."

"Shh.." Niall rubbed at Liam's back, and almost hesitantly scooted closer so that their noses brushed against each other.

Liam leaned closer, putting his lips ontop of Niall's and Liam almost moaned at the taste and feel that Niall's lips felt against his. His breath was still slightly minty, so it was a nice minty taste of his kisses.

"Liam.. Wha' 'bout Lou?" 

"Don't worry, an earthquake won't wake him up.." Liam murmured as he continued to kiss and lick and suck gently on Niall's lips.

"Still, you'd better keep me quiet," Niall smirked.

"How'd do I do that?" Liam felt kind of confused, and he was certain that it showed on his face.

"By kissing me, of course." Niall gave a small chuckle as he rolled on his back, practically dragging Liam with him, so that Liam ended up on top of him. "Hmm.. Hello," Niall smiled, as he brought their lips back together, as he started to grind his groin against Liam's aching erection.

"Ugh, I'm close.." Liam whimpered into Niall's mouth. He grunted in frustration as he hurriedly tried to shed off his boxers.

Niall gave a small whine in protest when he felt Liam's weight not giving him what he wanted and needed right now. "Come back here, Liam."

"Want me to help you get out of your boxers too, Nialler?" Liam's voice was husky, due to the fact that he was shaking with desire.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." Niall nodded, with a small blush on his face when he noticed how hung Liam was.

Liam tried not to stare at Niall's naked body, and he felt his mouth start to water slightly, as he thought about what Niall would do if he just.. tried to lick a little on the head, just to try to see what it'd taste it.

"Come 'ere then," Niall murmured, holding his hands out for Liam to come back on top of him.

Liam hurried in his excitment, wanting nothing more to feel Niall heat and body consuming his entire being. Liam lined their erections together, as he started to snap his hips back and forth, putting his mouth on top of Niall's as he started to go faster with his hips.

Soft moans and groans were being drowned by hot breaths and kissing and licking, and gently sucking on each other's lips to keep too loud noises from making Louis aware of what was going on.

"Ungh.. so close.." Niall breathed, and the heat and tingle in Liam's stomach told him his imminent orgasm was just seconds away.

"I'm.." was all Liam could stutter out, as he gently shook, as he felt the warmth of Niall's hard, hard erecion giving out the warmth and heat Liam needed more than anything at that minute. "Wow, that was..." Liam took a deep breath, "absolutely amazing."

"Mm, I don't have a headache anymore, so thank you," Niall smiled brightly at him, and gently gave him a small peck, as he rolled over to get a flannel so that they could clean themselves up. Liam smiled when Niall came back to the bed, and gently and lovingly cleaned Liam with the flannel.

"Thank you. Do you mind if I sleep commando?" Liam sighed, feeling slightly energized and fatigued at the same time. Energized, because he had finally made a move on Niall, and come to terms with his own feelings. Fatigued, because his feelings had taken its toll on him, and he had kissed and rubbed his dick alongside Niall's dick and ... the overwhelming feelings made him feel rather fatigued. Fatigued enough that he didn't particularly wanted to put on his boxers again.

Louis snorted a little in his sleep, as he rolled over once again, making both Niall and Liam chuckle a little bit, and feeling slightly happy that Louis was such a heavy sleeper.

 

xXxXxX

 

Liam fell asleep as soon as he cuddled into Niall, making Niall his little spoon. His hair tickled his cheek and nose a little bit, but the smell of Niall lulled him to sleep anyhow. Liam groaned a little as he felt an arm slap his face rather hard.

"Wa'up?" Liam mumbled.

"What the hell happened last night? Why are you dead to the world? Get up! It's time to get some sightseeing done before we're off to a new adventure!" Louis greeted in his 'wake up and get out of bed' voice he did so well.

"I wanna sleep," Liam grumbled. "You snored and kept me awake."

"Nope! Get up Leeyum." Louis cackled, as he took the duvet off Liam. When Liam realised he was naked, he tried to cover himself up as best as he could.

"What the hell? Are you naked?! I am blind! You blinded me! NIALL! Why is Liam naked?! Did you know?"

Niall chuckled. "You were right, Payno. An earthquake couldn't wake Lou up."

"I'm always right," Liam murmured, as he smiled as wide as he could, crinkling his eyes.

"What're you on about? I am not a heavy sleeper. I would _so_ wake up if there's an earthquake. Nothing can and would keep me from waking up when there's interruptions!" Louis argued.

Niall chuckled. "Of course not, Tommo. You'd always take care of me," Niall laughed a little, as he winked at Liam.

Liam blinked back at Niall, making Niall laugh even more.

"What?" Liam asked.

"You can't wink, so you blink. It's really cute." Niall beamed.

"Liam's not cute," Louis scrunched his face in confusion. "You're the cute one, Nialler."

Niall blushed, making Liam's own face heat a little up.

"Louis' right," Liam nodded.

"Did I hear you right? Did you just say _I'm_ right? You guys are really weird. What the hell happened last night?" Louis looked perplex at Liam.

"Nothing. Just, Payno helped me out last night, 's all." Niall sat down on the bed, next to Liam, and snuggled into him.

"Why are you so cuddly, Niall? I thought Liam was the one who always wanted to be close to you, hug you, and even kiss your cheek every few days." Louis commented.

"He may have rubbed off on me," Niall said, before he burst into laughter, making Liam laugh a little too.

"What the hell? You're too weird this morning.

Liam pecked Niall's cheek softly. "No, we're not weird." Liam's heart-eyes were obvious to both Louis and Niall.

"You're super weird. Weirder than you normally are." Louis argued.

"Nah. Maybe we've just ... caught up with some feelings?" Niall smiled brightly at Louis, before he pecked Liam's lips. "Get up, Payno. Want to come to play footie with Lou and me? We're goin' t' the park."

"OK." Liam sat up, and kissed Niall full on the lips, making Louis' eyes pop out.

 

xXxXxX

 

"What happened?" Louis asked as soon as Liam went into the bathroom. "Did it work?"

"Worked like a charm. You were totally right, Tommo. Thank you."

"Told ya, Nialler. I hope he'll ask you out soon enough."

"Me too." Niall smiled, as he patted Louis' back, putting on his football kit.

Niall felt his lips twitch up into a smile when he saw Liam coming out of the bathroom, just in his shorts with no kit on. His sixpack on display.

Liam had a huge smile on his face.

Louis chuckled as he saw the two interact with each other. "Why're you so happy today? Did you both get lucky or what?" Louis sniggered.

"I always get lucky, Tommo. It's part of my Irish charm, y'know." Niall winked at Liam.

"Just no fuckery when I'm around, yeah?"

"Want to get a room of our own tonight, Nialler?" Liam asked, feeling both giddy and nervous.

"Just the two of us, Payno?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Fine by me," Louis stated. "I could ask Harry to join me."

"If Harry's coming over, I'm definitely staying with you, Payno. The two of them are probably going to go at it like bunnies."

"You know we are, Nialler!" Louis cackled. "But don't worry, I'm sure Liam want to go all night with you too."

"I wouldn't mind.." Liam mumbled.

"What did you say, Liam?" Niall raised his eyebrows, as he looked a little puzzled.

"I said, I wouldn't mind going all night.. w-with y-you." Liam felt his cheeks heat up, at the slight stumble of his confession.

"Told you, Nialler. And how long have I seen the two of you dance around each other? You're both as smitten with each other. Cuddling around, kissing and taking care of each other. It's quite sickening, y'know? But, sort of cute too. Just don't get any ideas, okay? You're definitely not as cute as Harry and me."

"Nope. We're cuter, aren't we, Payno?" Niall wriggled his eyebrows.

"We're cute as a button, we are." Liam laughed, gently pecking Niall's lips. "Want to be my boyfriend, Niall?"

 "Yeah. Sure. Definitely." Niall's face lit up, as he felt Liam's lips on his own, and moaned softly when he felt Liam's tongue asking for entry.

 


End file.
